


Comic Con Romance

by coffeelover211



Category: Tom Hddleston
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 14:58:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5094947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeelover211/pseuds/coffeelover211
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom meets an enchanting woman at Comic Con. Sorry about the tenses and grammar and spelling... But enjoy the story!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I can’t believe it! I’m at Comic Con! Twelve year old me is totally giving me a high-five. I decided that I was going to attend in my normal clothes, as I had spent the past few months in my costume, with a heavy pair of horns, and a green cape, filming the next Thor movie. 

A lot fans recognise me and come over to chat, but it isn’t bothersome. It is actually very flattering and endearing that a lot of fans love Loki as much as I do. I truly love my fans. Though without the long hair and horns a lot of people just pass me by. It’s nice, because I can enjoy all the sights, stands and passionate people with relative peace.

Through the tons of people walking and shouting, buying, and checking out each other’s costumes, I see her. She is on her knees, talking to a little boy. His small green t-shirt only reads “Mom’s Little Loki”. I smile. I see only the back of her black t-shirt, brown curls reaching to the middle of her back. She has a small backpack with her. I try to stealthily get closer to hear their conversation.

“But when are we going to see Loki, Mom?”

“In a little while, baby.” She has a noticeable accent. Australian perhaps? She checks her wrist watch and says: “It’s in an hour. Why don’t we get ourselves a cool t-shirt and some ice cream, huh? Then we can go to see Loki.” 

The boy’s whole face lights up at the promise of ice cream. He nods eagerly.

“Okay,” the woman kisses his forehead, and stands up. She rakes her fingers through his messy blonde curls. They step towards a t-shirt stand and I see the front of her t-shirt, it is a picture of Wolverine, with the word stamped in red across her chest. She takes the boy’s little hand and they look through the shirts.

I should go introduce myself. For the kid. Yeah. That’s why I’m doing this. Wait. What am I going to say? I need a plan. I need to talk to her –I mean them- as a regular guy. Hopefully she doesn’t recognise me with the blonde hair. I wink at the guy selling t-shirts, and of course, since he’s a fan, he gets what I’m trying to say. While he quietly slips away, I slide next to the woman.

“Hi, can I help you find something?” I flash my widest smile and the woman looks up at me. My breath catches as I gaze into big grey eyes, with blue flecks around the irises. She’s beautiful.

“Uh, no thanks, we’re- we’re fine.” A blush creeps over her cheeks, but I don’t see any recognition in her eyes. Great! So it’s just regular old me that’s making her shy. I’ve been told the smile is a little overwhelming.

Before I can say anything, I feel a small tug on my shirt. “Hey, mister.” I look down, it’s her cute son. He has her stunning eyes. “Hey tiger, you need any help?” I smile down at him. He nods vigorously. He looks up at his mom, and tugs on my shirt to get down.

I get onto my haunches. The boy touches my shoulder. He attempts to whisper but his mom hears every single word.

“It’s a secret. I want to buy my mom something.” I smile at the woman, who is also smiling madly at the cute scene.

I turn to the boy and look at him seriously. “Sure thing, sir. What did you have in mind?”

“Me and my mom LOVE Loki. I need a Loki t-shirt for her. She’s always talking about his eyes and his smile, and…”

“Okaaayyy, Ryan, I think he gets the idea.” We both look at her and she is blushing ferociously. 

“I think we better have a look, shall we?” I wink at Ryan. We look through a few stacks of shirts. I hold up a few of them for him to approve, and his little face scrunches up when he doesn’t like one. I hear his mother trying to stifle her giggles. Then I hold up a green t-shirt which has my face on it in the horns in gold. Ryan smiles widely. “That one!” he grabs it.

“Yes, I think it’s a fine choice, tiger. How about one for you?”

Ryan shakes his head. “I made Loki a t-shirt. Come look!” he scurries to his mom and she hands him the bag. He zips it open and pulls out a white t-shirt. It is a big, man sized shirt. On the front it says in neat green letters ‘I love you, Loki.’ On the back in uneven, blotchy gold letters ‘From Ryan.’ The rest of it is covered in paint and glitter, with small drawings of Loki everywhere, obviously drawn by Ryan.

“You think he’ll like it? Mom and I spent an entire weekend on it.”

I know I’m smiling like an idiot, but I can’t help myself. It took every ounce of self-control not to take the shirt and keep it. Maybe frame it.

“I’m sure he’ll love it. It’s a lot better than any of my shirts.” Ryan’s eyes twinkle and he smiles at his mum. The woman looks at me and mouths ‘Thank you.’ I nod at her.   
I should ask her number. But what if she has a husband? Do not want to go there, thank you very much. I could just ask right? “What about a cool shirt for your dad?”  
Instantly I see that it was a bad move. The colour in the woman’s face drains away. But before she can say anything, Ryan answers instead: “I don’t have a dad.” He says it so casually, still inspecting the green shirt.

Shit. Recover. Apologise. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t-“

Ryan cuts me off: “We don’t need one silly. Just me and Mom. Forever. Right, Mom?” he looks up at his Mom. Her eyes are a little watery, but she smiles like she is the luckiest woman alive. 

“That’s right sweet pea. You and me.”

I don’t know what to say, so we walk to the counter, where I put down the white shirt. Ryan looks up at his mom, and points his head my direction. She smiles and hands me some money.

I give him a thumb’s up, and he turns to his mom. “Look what I got you.”

“Aww sweetie you shouldn’t have. But I love it! I’m going to wear it all the time.” She bows down to give him a tight hug. It might be a bit soon to tell but I think these two have officially crawled into my heart and pitched up a tent in there. 

“You gonna put it on now?” he looks at her with big hopeful eyes.

“Oh, I’ll do it tomorrow, okay? Now how about that ice cream, huh?” And then they walk off, just like that. Hand in hand, smiling and pointing at various stalls. 

I look down. Shit! He forgot his painted shirt! I try looking for them in the crowd, but they’ve vanished. 

Aw crap. But wait, they were going to the Dark World panel, so maybe I’ll see them there. I have a brilliant plan…


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second Chapter is in Jennifer's point of view.

Oh my gosh! Was that the sweetest guy ever or what? And he has such a killer smile. So tall as well. My neck kind of hurt after looking up at him. Maybe I should have asked for his number. No, but it would have been weird. He was just trying to make a sale, right? Anyway, I really appreciated his kindness towards Ryan. Sometimes you forget there are decent people in the world.

We were sitting, quite early, in the second row of the hall, waiting for the panel to start, when disaster strikes. Ryan lost the shirt he was going to give to Loki. He starts crying as more people stream into the room.

“Honey, I’m so sorry about your shirt, but Loki and Thor are going to be here and then you’ll miss everything. Why don’t you stop crying, hon? Please? We’ll talk to Loki; maybe he’ll find the shirt, okay?”

Ryan’s cry turns into soft sobs and he sadly nods. “Okay baby.” I smile at him as the moderator steps onto the stage. He announces the directors, the producers, the actresses and Thor. Everyone is screaming and going nuts. I see Ryan sitting up straighter.

“Next is the big bad, Tom Hiddleston, Lllookkiii!!!” The screams erupts again, and he jogs out to the stage. I gasp. It’s the t-shirt guy. The t-shirt guy is Loki. I talked to him. Ryan told him I loved him. Shit. I feel my cheeks burning. I hope he doesn’t see me. Ryan grabs my arm. “Mom look!! He’s Loki!! And he’s wearing my shirt!!” At least Ryan is happy, I can feel his excitement and joy bubbling over. He’s actually wearing that ridiculous shirt.

Can I just die right here please?

The whole cast sits down, smiling and laughing with the fans.

“Can everyone start forming a line for asking a question, please?” the announcer asks kindly. A lot of people immediately stand up and moves. 

“Can I go ask a question, Mom?”

Oh, no. Shit. “Yeah, sure hon. But I’ve got to come with you; don’t want you to get lost.” Ryan nods and smiles widely. I take all our stuff with us, because we might be standing in the queue for the whole two hours. We are a long way from the front; maybe we won’t get a chance to ask anything. I take a peek at the microphone. It’s on its own platform, with a spotlight on it. A damn spotlight. This just gets better and better.

All the people in front of us ask really great questions. Like deep, emotional, character growth questions. Some ask what the movie will entail, but of course Kevin Feige doesn’t really elaborate on it too much. It makes me wonder what Ryan’s question is. He won’t tell me. I just hope it doesn’t involve me in any way.

When we are finally the next people in line, the announcer says that there is only time for a couple of questions before the time runs out. In a way I’m glad Ryan gets to ask his question, because he’ll remember this day forever.

The last person gets off the tiny platform, and Ryan goes up. I stay next to the platform, not wanting him to have to share his spotlight. I smile as all the actors and director, aww and hmm when they see Ryan. He really is the cutest, sweetest little boy.   
Ryan starts out confident: “Hi.”

And then Tom says: “Hello Ryan.”

Everyone looks a little shocked that Tom knows this kid. Ryan smiles brightly because Loki knows his name, but unfortunately he gets a little stage fright. He looks at me with those big blue eyes. Okay, screw embarrassment. My angel needs me. 

Everyone giggles at the incredibly cute scene. I step on to the platform and whisper to Ryan. “I’ll ask your question for you.” He whispers his question to me.

“Sorry guys, Ryan’s a little shy.” Everyone nods their understanding. Tom smiles at me as I talk. Do not look into the smile. Danger zone. Can’t afford to faint in front of all these people.

“Um, his question is for Tom.” Ryan tugs my shirt urgently. He stands on his toes and says something quietly. 

“Oh, sorry.” I see Tom’s smile falter a tiny bit. He wanted a question for himself? That’s so sweet. Focus woman! I berate myself. 

“His question is for Loki.” I feel myself blushing, but luckily the whole room erupts into laughter at the sweet little blonde angel that is my son. Tom’s smile turns about 1000 watts brighter. As the room calms down a bit, I say, wanting very badly to get away from there: “He only wants to know if you like the t-shirt.”

“Ryan, I absolutely love the shirt. I’m going to keep it forever and wear it a lot. Thank you for such a thoughtful gift.”

Ryan, apparently over his shyness, grabs the microphone and says, “Good. Cause I worked really hard on it.” This time I giggle with the crowd at the comment. 

“Can I show everyone your shirt?” Ryan nods. Tom stands up and his chest is displayed on the big screen. He turns around and shows the whole room his back. Everyone takes pictures and comments on the shirt. “Hey, Ryan? What about you and your mum come back stage and get a photo with me and your shirt?”

Ryan nods and answers like a real grown up: “Loki, you read my mind.”


	3. Chapter 3

Tom's Point of View

I can’t believe they actually came. I was kind of thinking she wouldn’t show, but of course she’d do anything for Ryan, even if it was really embarrassing. I don’t even know this woman’s name, but I know I want to whisper it to her every morning when I wake up next to her. Wow, love at first sight indeed.

I see them standing at the edge of the stage. Ryan looks really excited, but his mother looks nervous, and really embarrassed. I have to fix that. Make her see the gentle guy I really am. 

I walk over to them. “Hey guys.” 

She blushes, but Ryan smiles at me. “I knew you would find my shirt!”

“I sure did. I’m glad you guys came to the panel.”

She clears her throat, “It’s very kind of you to invite us backstage.”

I chuckle, “Well, I’m afraid there isn’t much to see back here. Except little old me.”

“We just wanted to thank you for everything. We don’t want to keep you, I’m sure you’re very busy.” I can see she feels kind of out of place. Come on man, just do it!

“Yes, you are right, I have a few interviews I have to do, but luckily that’s not for a whole bit. Why don’t we take a walk?”

She looks unsure, but one look from Ryan makes up her mind. She nods. I put my hand out to her. “By the way, name’s Tom.” 

She gingerly takes my hand, Jennifer.” I see her blush.

“A beautiful name for an exquisite lady.” We drop our hands.

“Mom, do you have that magic marker?” Ryan asks his mom. “Yes, I think so.”  
“Could I have it please?”

She nods, scratches through the bag a little and hands it to him. “Thanks.” He turns to me and gestures me to kneel. I oblige. His tiny fingers reach for the t-shirt and he uses the marker to scratch out ‘Loki’. Above it he writes ‘Tom’.

“Thanks, Tiger.” His cute smile is quite infectious. 

We walk around for a while talking about everything we saw, about the movie, about Ryan. After an hour, Jennifer says: “Well, Tom, it’s been amazing, but Ryan is literally dragging his feet, he won’t make it much longer. Thank you for everything.”

“No, thank you. It was an honour to have your company.” I turn to Ryan “Goodbye my good man, it was great to meet you. Hope you like the film.” 

Ryan shakes my hand, “I will Tom.”

Now is the moment of truth. “Jennifer, could I take you out to dinner sometime? What about tonight?”

See looks at me, genuinely shocked. “Um, I don’t know about tonight. Ryan’s really tired.” She picks Ryan up and he slumps against her neck.

“I was thinking more like something in terms of a date, you know, us two?”

Now she looked really surprised. Didn’t she know how stunning she is? “Oh. Oh.” She blushes. “I don’t know about tonight. I’d have to make arrangements for Peanut over here.” 

“Oh, yeah, makes sense. Sorry.” This is humiliating. Shit. Wow, I’ve got to do something about this ego of mine if I thought she would just fall all over me.

“But…” she looks at me nervously. “Um, if you maybe wanted my number we could maybe talk about it. Could let you know if I get a babysitter for tonight…?”  
What?! Yeah! Whoop whoop!!! 

“Or not, you know, it was a stupid idea.” 

“No no no, totally, I’d love that!” I flash my smile at her and she blushes again. 

*****

Jennifer’s Point of View

This is not happening. This is not happening. Why is this happening?! I’m freaking out! Why in the world would he want to go out with me? Idiot, you don’t have time to ponder about this. Get Talia to babysit for you. But first, put Ryan to sleep. I tuck Ryan into bed. “Sweet Pea, I’m going out tonight, so Talia will be here if you need anything, okay?” Ryan just nods sleepily and hugs Mr Swaggles tighter before he drifts off to dreamland. 

I jump into a quick shower and go to stand in front of my closet. Shit. What the heck do I wear? I have no idea where he’s taking me. Okay, just wear your black jeans with the white button up shirt. Casual, but fancy. I curl my wavy hair in more defined curls. I am just putting on make-up when Talia rings the doorbell.

“Talia, thank you so much for helping me on such short notice.”

“No worries, Ms J. It’s summer vacation, so it’s not like I’m busy or anything.”  
I smile at Talia. “Well, Ryan’s asleep, so it should be an easy night. Thanks again.”

The doorbell rings again. Oh no, that’s him. I take a deep breath and open the door. He’s also wearing jeans, but paired it with a black tee. “Hello, you look beautiful.”  
I can feel the heat spreading to my cheeks. “Thank you. I’m ready to go, if that’s okay?”

He nods, and I thank Talia again, telling her not to hesitate to call me if she needs to.

“You worry too much, Ms J, I’ve got this.” She practically kicks me out of my own house. Damn. Now I have to concentrate on the incredibly handsome man walking next to me.


End file.
